Tambourine Dance
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Germany/Italy Ludwig watches Feliciano do some sort of dancing game while they tour the streets of a small Italian village. GerIta


**Author's Notes:** Here's some GerIta LOVIN' cause I'm home all day, thanks to the snow, and I can't stop listening to _"Be Italian"_ by The Original Broadway Cast. (I heard Fergie's version and I don't like it that much.) So enjoy some awesome Germany/Italy because hot damn, do I love this pairing.

* * *

Ludwig always hated to admit this, but Italy, the country anyway, was so beautiful. He always enjoyed visiting, feeling at ease within. Feliciano was always there besides him though, but who better show him around Italy then Italy himself? Feliciano was wearing his normal causal clothes, walking with Ludwig of the streets of a northern Italian village. They already ate some pasta and gelato, which was of course Feliciano's idea. Ludwig thought it would be a good idea to walk around for some sight-seeing, and some exercise before Feliciano ordered another bowl of gelato.

The village was interesting. Italians seem to be easy-going people. Women were doing their laundry or chatting among themselves as the men were doing some work or selling items at the marketplace. The children were running around freely, laughing and playing games. There were also a lot of street performers. Feliciano was always kind enough to throw a couple of euro coins for the performers. Ludwig would do the same, but he didn't want to throw his money away that easily.

"Vee~! Are you having fun, Germany?" Feliciano asked.

"Uh, ja. This village seems very nice, Italy." Ludwig answered, working up a small smile to please Feliciano.

"Ah, really? I knew you would like this place, Germany!" Feliciano said happily, smiling ear to ear.

Feliciano went back to watching some of the performers and Ludwig sighed quietly in relief. He didn't know why, but he always felt better when Feliciano was happy. Especially when he's the one that made him happy. He watched Feliciano applaud some of the performers and he slightly smiled himself.

"Oi, foreigner!"

Ludwig turned around to see a group of Italian women looking at him, some of them holding tambourines. A very sultry-looking Italian woman was smirking at Ludwig, tapping her fingers on her own tambourine. Ludwig felt his face redden a bit.

"Look at him. I told you girls he's a foreigner." She said, her Italian accent being very thick.

"He looks like a Germano." One of the women said, making a face.

"Hush you," The sultry woman said and batted her eyes at Ludwig, "Foreigner, do you wish to win a kiss from one of us beautiful ladies?"

Ludwig awkwardly cleared his throat, feeling nervous. "Ah, no thank you." He said, looking away.

"Look at him! He's a shy boy!" One of the women said, laughing.

"What's wrong, figlio? We don't bite, promise." The sultry woman said, winking.

Ludwig blushed and looked away. Italians! Don't they have no shame?! Flirting in public, honestly! The women giggled, amused by Ludwig's reactions. Ludwig slightly scowled, annoyed. One of the perks of being a tourist, have the locals poke fun at you.

"What's wrong, Germany?"

Ludwig saw Feliciano looking at him, worried. Ludwig now felt embarrassed. What was he going to say? 'There's a group of _women _teasing me, Feliciano. Make them leave me alone?' He just shook his head, lightly shrugging.

"N-Nothing's wrong." He mumbled.

"You sure?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head.

Before Ludwig could answer, the group of women called out to them again. "Bambino~! Would like to win a kiss from one of us beautiful ladies?"

Feliciano turned his attention to the group of women, smiling. "Oh, sure! What do I have to do?"

Ludwig stared at Feliciano, lightly shocked. He's going to go along with this? What if these women were thieves? Then Ludwig had to save Feliciano, like he always does. He frowned at him as Feliciano walked up to the women.

"It's a simple game, bambino. You try to copy what I do." The sultry woman said, handing Feliciano a tambourine. Feliciano grabbed the instrument excitedly.

"Ah, a dancing game! Okay, I will try my best, vee~!" Feliciano said, smiling at the woman.

The woman merely smirked back. Ludwig sighed, watching the two. The woman started off, shaking her tambourine in the air and Feliciano did the same. It started off slow and easy. Watching the two, it reminded Ludwig of that American game Alfred once told everyone at a world meeting, "Simon Says", or something like that. The other women kept a beat going, clapping their hands in time.

Suddenly, she started going faster. Shaking her tambourine and hitting it on different parts of her body. It seem it was getting difficult now, but Feliciano was surprisingly keeping up. Ludwig watched, slightly amazed. It was rare enough to see Feliciano do any kind of movement at all, instead of running _away _from enemies. Watching him dance and play the tambourine made Ludwig flush over a bit.

Some people crowded over to see Feliciano and the sultry woman dance away. She was trying her hardest to throw Feliciano off, going faster and faster. Feliciano kept up though, smiling as he shook the tambourine around. Everyone clapped along and cheering Feliciano on. Ludwig was amazed, but slightly annoyed. Why is Feliciano active to something like dancing but not training?

Ludwig had to admit though, watching Feliciano dance like that was making his heart flutter a bit. He didn't know why, but it was. The way he was smiling and laughing as he shook that damn tambourine around and hitting it on different parts of his body. He really was keeping up with that blasted woman.

They suddenly came to a stop. Feliciano was lightly panting, but grinning. The woman seemed out of breath and she smirked at Feliciano. "Well done, bambino. You must be the first to ever keep up with me. You win, fair and square."

The crowd cheered and soon cleared away. Ludwig watched Feliciano smiled, giving the tambourine back. Now he felt bothered; Feliciano was going to gain a kiss from one of those women. He frowned at the thought of that.

"Well, pick any one of us, bambino! We don't bite, promise!" She said, winking.

Feliciano looked at the group of women, thinking really hard. He bit his lower lip as he thought really hard. Ludwig frowned some more, waiting. Honestly, Feliciano can be so picky sometimes. Feliciano suddenly turned around and ran up to Ludwig, wrapping his arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips. Surprised, Ludwig unconsciously wrapped his arms around Feliciano so the smaller man won't fall off. Feliciano broke the kiss with a smile, looking at Ludwig. Ludwig stared back, his face redden. Feliciano giggled and looked back at the group of the dancers.

"Sorry, signorina! But I wanted to win the kiss of this man!" Feliciano told them, smiling.

The dancers laughed and waved him off. "Come back anytime for a rematch, carino!"

Feliciano laughed and landed back on the ground since his feet was dangling from holding on to Ludwig. He grabbed Ludwig's hand and they walked off. Feliciano looked at Ludwig, smiling.

"I hoped you enjoyed that, Ludwig."

Ludwig stared back, still blushing. Feliciano was always full of surprises, and that was certainly something unexpected. Feliciano was still smiling so sweetly at him and Ludwig sighed, lightly smiling back.

"Ja, I did. You are a good dancer, Feliciano."

"Vee~! Thank you, Ludwig! If you want, I can teach you some moves later!"

"U-Uh, maybe Feliciano..."

Feliciano kept a tight grip on Ludwig's hand, smiling at him. "Vee, but all that dancing made me hungry again. Do you want to get some gelato, Ludwig? My treat!"

Ludwig sighed, rolling his eyes but an amused smile on his face. "Fine, okay Feliciano."

Feliciano cheered and gave Ludwig a quick peck before dragging him down the street to buy some delicious gelato. Ludwig allowed himself to be dragged, still blushing over that kiss. This man was always full of surprises.

* * *

I DUNNO. I'M BORED, LEAVE ME ALONE. ;A;

R/R please~!


End file.
